<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monteral by B99fangirlnextdoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610312">Monteral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor'>B99fangirlnextdoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Platonic Love, Secrets, chronic ilness, no comfort, super short drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get tough, you pack your bags, head to montreal, get drunk and bone a stranger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monteral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yes, I am back, Yes I WILL be finally updating my fics. Yes I still am a depressed bitch so I still may go awol before I do anything else. </p><p>But here we go, what is essinetially an attempt to be  cute and potetic on my part. Did it work? HA no. But it made me feel better so there's that. Enjoy yall!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...Yeah no I’m fine Sarge, you don’t gotta worry about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You’ve not been in since last week. That’s not like you, Rosa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hit a slump. Went to montreal. Met a dope guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Right. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was so flexible,-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- You don’t need to say-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And his dick was like a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s.. I’m hanging up, okay? Love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosa sighed as the call cut out, placing her phone on the side of the bathroom sink and looking up at her reflection. A gaunt stranger with a hospital gown hanging off her stared back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Ames.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>